Sale el Sol
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Inglaterra había pasado unos meses terribles y tristes lamiendose las heridas luego de que Estados Unidos terminara con él. Pero como dicen por ahí, siempre después de la tormenta sale el sol y era hora de que saliera para Arthur Kirkland. Secuela de ¡Corre! Aunque no es necesario leerlo primero.


_¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien. _

_Debo decir que me costó muchísimo volver a escribir, desde Vel d'hiv'. No tenía muchas ganas y tampoco me motivaba la cantidad de reviews que había tenido anteriormente... estuve un poco dudosa, pero tenía esta historia a medio escribir, así que hoy me senté a terminarla.  
_

_Una **aclaración** antes de continuar. Como dice el summary, esta historia es **secuela** de mi fic **¡Corre!**, pero no es necesario leerla a no ser que quieran ponerse en contexto.  
_

_¡Espero que la disfruten!  
_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son del señor Himayura, exceptuando los personajes de Chile, Colombia y Venezuela, que pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras en el universo de Latin Hetalia.**  
_

* * *

Hacía exactamente seis meses que habían terminado. Los primeros dos meses, Arthur había hecho de tripas corazón y había asistido puntualmente a todas las reuniones de naciones, sin inventar excusas. En cada una de ellas había saludado formalmente a Alfred. Señaló cada una de las críticas pertinentes a las ideas del americano, realizó exposiciones, dio ideas, tomó notas. Los meses siguientes, además de todo lo anterior, intentó arreglárselas con la crisis europea y siguió cumpliendo con todas sus obligaciones.

Cualquiera que no lo conociese diría que no le había afectado el quiebre con el americano. Y muchos realmente lo creían. Pero para Francis, la imagen no podía estar más clara. Los ojos de Arthur eran de un verde oscuro y frío, era evidente que la ruptura le había calado hondo.

La noticia de que el americano había terminado con el inglés se había esparcido por el mundo como fuego en la pólvora. Canadá llamó a Prusia comentándole la noticia, este se reunió esa misma tarde con España y Francia. España se lo comentó a Italia del Sur y a Bélgica, al día siguiente. Esa misma noche, Prusia se invitó a cenar en casa de Austria, allí se enteró Hungría, quien no dudó en enviar, en ese mismo momento, un mensaje a Japón que se encontraba con China y Rusia. Italia del Sur se lo comentó a Italia del Norte, quien de inmediato llamó a Alemania para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Rusia, en tanto, comentó el acontecimiento con los Bálticos, de los cuales Letonia le contó a Sealand y este, después de burlarse, les comentó a Suecia y a Finlandia, justo cuando se encontraban presentes Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia. Al otro lado del Atlántico, México del Norte se enteró porque el americano fue a buscarlo para tomar un par de tequilas. Cuando salió, México del Norte le envió un mensaje a su hermana sureña, quien estaba justamente conversando con Venezuela. México del Sur, se reunió al día siguiente con Nicaragua y la noticia se propagó por toda la zona de América Central y el Caribe. Mientras tanto, Venezuela le envío un mensaje a Colombia, que estaba reunida con Ecuador y Perú, y a Brasil. Este último, llamó a Uruguay para contarle el drama de la semana. Uruguay, que estaba yendo a juntarse con sus primos, Argentina y Paraguay, aprovechó la ocasión y les contó. Argentina no quiso llamar a Chile para contarle, pero daba lo mismo porque este se enteró igual, pues Perú le había enviado un mensaje y había llamado a Bolivia, también para comentarle. Las islas del Caribe que habían sido colonias británicas, como Bahamas y Bermudas, llamaron a sus "hermanos" oceánicos, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, quienes también se sumaron a la red.

La siguiente reunión de naciones, luego de la ruptura, estuvo acompañada de un eterno murmullo que seguía a Arthur dónde fuera. Arthur con una mezcla de soberbia y elegancia, aguantó estoico los rumores y se comportó perfectamente normal.

Esa noche, Francis fue al hotel de Arthur. Si bien se odiaban, también se tenían mucho cariño. Eran los mejores enemigos desde hacía más de un milenio y, al final, habían aprendido a vivir juntos y a soportarse. Últimamente, las relaciones entre ambos países eran amistosas y ambos se respetaban. Francis se preocupaba, conocía a Arthur como la palma de su mano y le preocupaba esa calma tan falsa, pero perfectamente orquestada, que exhibía el inglés.

_- Bon soir_, Arthur! –saludó el francés al inglés que le abría la puerta de su habitación –_Comment ca va_?

_- I'm fine, thanks_. ¿Qué quieres, _frog_? Estoy algo cansado, ¿sabes?

- Sólo venía a ver cómo estabas, ya sabes. Hace tiempo que no conversamos. ¿No te apetece salir por un café?

Arthur miró con desconfianza al francés.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme, idiota?

Francis, lo miró confundido, y luego se largó a reír.

- ¿Quién podría intentar seducirte a ti, _sourcils_? – rio de su pregunta –¡A ti, ni en un millón de años!

- No me desmerezcas, _frog_. Para tu información, tengo bastante éxito con hombres y mujeres. En cambio, ¿Quién querría ser seducido por un pervertido como tú?

- Créeme que muchos, _mon ami_, pero no he venido con esa intención. De verdad te estoy invitando a salir y conversar, como los buenos enemigos que somos –Francis sonrió y Arthur hizo lo mismo.

- Está bien, _frog_. Pero tú pagas.

OoO

Arthur y Francis salieron juntos a buscar un café. Berlín era una ciudad multifacética y ellos buscaban un café clásico y cómodo que acompañara ese estado de ánimo calmo que tienen las personas cuando se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

_- Bon soir, Germanie_? Estoy con _Anglaterre_ buscando un café, cerca de su hotel, pero no hemos encontrado nada que nos acomode. ¿Podrías darnos un buen dato? –Francia había llamado a Alemania para pedirle alguna recomendación –Algo clásico, nada más. Uhm sí. Sí, creo que ya sé donde es. ¿Te importaría mandármelo en un mensaje? _Merci, Germanie. Au revoir._

Arthur y Francis estaban bastante cerca del lugar que les había recomendado Ludwig. No demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar. El alemán demostró una vez más su eficiencia, el lugar era bastante clásico y ambos europeos se sentían a gusto en él.

- Y, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Francis, luego de haber conversado sobre sus vidas mundanales.

- ¿Acaso te está afectando la edad, _frog_? Eso ya me lo preguntaste.

- No, no, _mon ami,_ tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Arthur observó a Francis, rígido en su silla por un minuto, y luego suspiró.

- Estoy bien –Francis le dirigió una mirada conocedora y Arthur rodó los ojos –lo bien que puede estar alguien después de que terminaran con él.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Imagino que los rumores de hoy deben haber sido molestos.

- Uhm, sí, pero soy un caballero. Y no puedo dejar de venir a las reuniones. Además, hemos vivido muchos años, no soy nuevo en esto.

- ¡Pero si eres un novato, _sourcils_! ¡No como yo que soy un maestro en el arte de amar!

Arthur volvió a rodar los ojos y tomó un poco más de su café.

- Además, sé que era especial. A mí no puedes mentirme, _mon ami._

- ¿Por qué no te vas a emborrachar con tus amiguitos y dejas de psicoanalizarme, rana? –Con esa pregunta Arthur dio por zanjado el tema.

OoO

Arthur se despertó ese día y lo primero que pensó era lo que venía temiendo desde hacía semanas. Un año desde que estaba solo. Un año en que ya no tenía que preparar café e ir a Mc Donald's de vez en cuando. Un año desde que ya no viajaba seguido a Washington y soportar la soledad de su casa sin las risas americanas.

Temiendo lo que le depararía ese día, se levantó sin mayores complicaciones. Era día miércoles y el _Prime Minister_ quería verlo, algo sobre un viaje a Francia para conversar sobre las políticas económicas para palear la crisis.

- Es para discutir las políticas que sugiere Alemania para disminuir el gasto fiscal –había dicho Cameron.

Sin pensarlo mucho, luego de una ducha para despertar y un magro desayuno, partió hacia el 10 de Downing Street. Allá recibió unos papeles que debía firmar, envió otros tantos al Palacio de Buckingham, donde se encontraba su oficina personal. Con suerte, podría terminar el papeleo atrasado sobre los Juegos Olímpicos y Paraolímpicos que se habían organizado en Londres.

En la reunión, el ministro le reiteró la información sobre el viaje a Francia y lo despidió entregándole los boletos de avión a Paris.

OoO

Hacía varios meses que Francis se había dado cuenta de algo importante. Hace poco menos de un año atrás, todo había partido con la buena intención de ayudar a un amigo triste por las desventuradas causas del amor, como le gustaba decir a él, pero en algún momento algo hizo click y lo dejó bastante perplejo.

Se conocían desde tiempos inmemoriales, siempre peleando en un incesante tira y afloja lleno de sarcasmos y pesadeces (y golpes), pero podían verse como gente civilizada y los mismos años les habían enseñado a poder sentarse en la misma mesa sin intentar ahorcarse. Quizás, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, habían alcanzado la madurez para poder hacerlo.

Después de todo, esas guerras los habían cambiado a todos.

El punto es que, al parecer, se había enamorado de Arthur Kirkland. _Anglaterre_. Quizás siempre lo había estado, pues la idea le pareció algo natural. Quizás había sido el último tiempo que habían pasado juntos, en el que Arthur había accedido a mostrarle su lado más vulnerable y a tocar el tema de Alfred.

Y ahora la reunión con el inglés. Iba a ser una semana muy interesante.

OoO

Abandonó el Palacio de Buckingham a las 16 horas, habiendo resuelto casi todo lo pendiente y llevándose algunos documentos que requerían algo más de una firma. Un auto particular, enviado por el _Prime Minister_, lo llevaba hacia el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Su equipaje se componía de una maleta de viaje y un maletín. Los reportes meteorológicos indicaban días soleados en Paris y Londres estaba sumida bajo una imparable llovizna.

- Debe ser por el día… -murmuró Arthur para sí mismo.

A las 20 horas, estaba cenando en el restaurant del hotel, nada demasiado elaborado, nada demasiado francés le diría a Francis el día siguiente. Para mantenerse distraído y no dejar que la soledad se lo comiera, se llevó el iPad para revisar los correos de última hora que necesitaban su opinión en distintas materias concernientes a la nación y entre los que asomaban unos más personales, como el enviado por Gales que lo invitaba a pasar el fin de semana siguiente en Cardiff.

París estaba tranquilo. Era una noche fresca y todo marchaba según lo planeado. Respiró profundo cuando terminó la copa de vino con la que acompañaba la comida. La sombra de los recuerdos lo acechaba, pero decidió no prestarles atención, quería saber cómo era la tranquilidad.

OoO

Francis pasó exactamente a las 10 horas a buscar a Arthur a su hotel y se dirigieron a la reunión preliminar para repasar notas y datos estadísticos, y revisar la propuesta alemana como solución de la crisis europea.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –preguntó Arthur, confundido –pensé que iríamos al _Palais de l'Élysée._

- Ahh no, _mon cher,_ hoy iremos al _Château de Versailles_. Creo que por hoy, podemos saltarnos el protocolo e ir a un ambiente más monárquico. ¿Qué te parece?

- Como digas, _frog_. Tú ya sabes que me da lo mismo.

- Mientras el trabajo se haga, ¿no es así?

Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa a Francis y siguieron camino al _Château_. Conversaron de cosas triviales, el último chisme que le había traído Gilbert a Francis, el tiempo inestable de Londres, cómo estaba Matthew y se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre vinos en la que comparaban las cepas francesas y las chilenas. En lo político, conversaron sobre las reacciones de lo que estaba pasando en Grecia y cómo Heracles lo estaba llevando. También, aparecieron Antonio y los hermanos Vargas como evidentes preocupaciones europeas. Ambos evitaron hablar de Estados Unidos, al menos, en ese momento.

- Latinoamérica se ha mantenido bastante estable, aun con todo el tumulto de la crisis. Hablo seguido con Manuel y me ha contado que están resistiendo los cambios en la economía.

- Uhm, es verdad. Pareciera ser que somos los únicos con el agua hasta el cuello, ¿no?

- Al menos así se siente.

OoO

En el _Château de Versailles_ se dedicaron a pasear, iPad en mano, revisando la propuesta alemana y las notas que los economistas de ambos gobiernos habían hecho sobre los efectos que causaría la inclusión de esos nuevos recortes. Francis no estaba muy contento con los recortes que proponían Ludwig y su gobierno, mientras que Arthur miraba confuso al francés que reclamaba en su idioma natal.

El _Château de Versailles_ era extravagante, tal como lo recordaba Arthur. Habían sido los tiempos de gloria francesa los que habían desarrollado este estilo de vida tan lujoso. Estando en la galería de los espejos, Arthur se observó atentamente en uno de ellos. Tenía los ojos tristes de alguien que ha sufrido mucho, hasta podía decir que se le veía menos vivaz. El verde de sus irises era oscuro y su ceño estaba permanentemente fruncido. El pelo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

- Uhm…_Anglaterre_, me parece que no has estado comiendo bien, últimamente.

Arthur se sobresaltó ante el comentario del francés que lo miraba desde atrás. El inglés se removió incómodo y observó la caída del traje que llevaba puesto, se notaba que le quedaba algo grande.

- Sí –reconoció Arthur –No he estado comiendo bien. He tenido mucho trabajo, terminando el papeleo de los Juegos Olímpicos y, también, lo de la crisis. Creo que todos lo hemos pasado mal con eso…

- Está bien que estés preocupado, _mon ami_, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor que te alimentaras bien? Mientras más fuerte estés, mejor podrás hacer frente a todos tus problemas…

- Gracias por preocuparte, _frog_, pero te informo que estoy bien.

- Es hora de que lo superes, _mon petit lapin_. Tienes que dejar de llenarte de trabajo y enfrentar lo que realmente te preocupa.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería Francis. Hablaba de Alfred, pero Arthur decidió ignorar el comentario del francés y retomó la caminata. Francis le siguió soltando un suspiro y rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de alguien tan terco?

Dado que el _Château de Versailles_ había comenzado su horario de visitas para turistas, decidieron dar una rápida vuelta por los jardines, mientras ambos escribían observaciones de trabajo en sus respectivos iPad, e irse a tomar un café y pasear algo más antes de las reuniones de la tarde en el _Palais de l'Élysée._

OoO

Esa noche, Arthur estaba en su hotel terminando de arreglarse. Francis le había invitado a cenar y decidió aceptar y disfrutar lo que la noche parisina le podía entregar. Además, hacía tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de salir y disfrutar, asintió distraídamente pensando que se lo merecía.

Francis llegó puntual al vestíbulo del hotel y Arthur se apresuró a bajar. Dándose una última mirada en el espejo, se aseguró de no estar tan mal en su traje gris y la simple camisa blanca, sin corbata. Sonrió ante su reflejo sintiéndose feliz. No lo iba a reconocer en voz alta, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Francis y le agradecía desde lo más profundo su preocupación. En este último año, el francés se había comportado muy bien con él, sobre todo con el tema de Alfred, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para el inglés. Le agradecía haber sido su tabla de salvación en medio de la tormenta.

Francis llevaba un traje blanco, camisa roja y el pelo tomado en una cola baja. Apoyado en el mesón de la recepción, coqueteaba con la chica ahí estacionada que batía las pestañas y se reía y sonrojaba ante los comentarios del francés.

- Vamos ya, _frog_. Estoy hambriento y no me interesa ver tus espectáculos de conquista.

- Oh, _mon petit lapin_, no sabía que te pondrías celoso. No te preocupes, esta noche puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras –respondió Francis con una gran sonrisa, dejando de lado a la contrariada recepcionista.

Arthur rodó los ojos y echó a andar, con Francis siguiéndole alegremente detrás.

- Te ves bien esta noche, Arthur. Se te ve mejor que esta mañana. Me pregunto si eso querrá decir que te hace bien mi compañía, _mon ami –_comenzó a decir Francis, tomando del brazo a Arthur y conduciéndolo hasta su auto.

- Me veo mejor que esta mañana porque estuve mucho rato sin ti, _frog_.

- Oh, Arthur. ¡Qué desconsiderado eres! Yo que me he preocupado tanto por ti…

- Siempre te dije que no era necesario –respondió Arthur, frunciendo el ceño –Yo me sé cuidar solo.

Francis y Arthur se subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

- Ahh, Arthur. Como siempre, tan orgulloso. Hay cosas en las que se necesita la compañía de otros. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Arthur asintió sin muchas ganas y Francis le sonrió.

- ¿Dónde me llevarás, _France_?

- Ahh. Eso, mi querido _Anglaterre,_ me temo que es una sorpresa –respondió Francis, esbozando una gran sonrisa, contagiando al inglés.

- Más te vale que me guste…

- Ohh, te gustará. Lo sé.

OoO

- Me encanta este sitio.

Francis sonrió alegremente, para luego alzar la copa en dirección a Arthur y tomar un poco del vino que había pedido para ambos.

El ambiente relajado entre ambos, más el vino que estaban degustando y la deliciosa comida, tenían a Arthur más feliz y menos arisco que de costumbre. Francis lo observaba contento, relajado y divertido, hacía tiempo que no lo veía así, si era preciso podía decir que hace más de un año…

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto, _frog_?

- Me gusta verte feliz.

Arthur frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, pero luego de un momento se relajó. Francis estaba realmente contento de verlo como ahora y él mismo se dio cuenta que en el último año no hubo momentos como este.

- Gracias.

Francis le miró confundido.

- Te estoy dando las gracias por ser mi amigo –comenzó Arthur –por acompañarme todo este año de mierda que he tenido y por hacer que los días hayan sido más llevaderos.

Francis abrió la boca sorprendido por el ataque de sinceridad de Arthur. Este último miraba fijamente su plato, pero sin intención de ocultar su sonrojo. Francis sonrió.

- Nada que agradecer, _mon petit anglais_. Para eso estoy –dicho lo anterior, Francis le tomó la mano a Arthur por sobre la mesa y se la apretó en un gesto de apoyo –Para eso somos amigos.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Arthur hizo que se le cortara la respiración.

OoO

- ¿Y cómo estuvo el fin de semana en Cardiff?

- Uhm, tranquilo. Ya sabes cómo es _Wales_, estuvimos conversando sobre algunas cosas de política, pero en general pasamos un buen rato.

- ¿No te fue a visitar _Écosse_?

- Nah. Menos mal. No sé si hubiese soportado ver u oír al imbécil de _Scotland_. Siempre tan oportuno en sus comentarios…

- ¿Te dijo algo _Pays de Galles_ por Estados Unidos?

Luego de la pregunta hubo un breve silencio.

- Uhm, no. Sólo me dijo que me veía mejor, últimamente.

- Ahh, _mon ami._ Eso es gracias a mí –Arthur podía sentir la sonrisa del francés, a través del teléfono, al decir esas palabras.

- Por supuesto que no, _frog_.

La conversación era distendida y Francis saboreaba cada segundo de ella. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado con alguien. Imaginaba que esa era una de las ventajas de estar enamorado de tu mejor enemigo, conocerlo desde hace tanto tenía un beneficio tremendo, ninguno tenía que estar preocupado porque la conversación fuera forzada, tenían tantas cosas en común y tanto de qué hablar.

- Obviamente tú te entretuviste el fin de semana engañando a alguna pobre alma solitaria por ahí…

- Ahh, pero qué poca fe me tienes, _mon petit anglais_. Yo no engaño a nadie, simplemente reparto mi _amour_ a todos quienes quieran recibirlo.

- Y a los que no, también.

- Me ofendes, Arthur. Además, creo que puedo notar un dejo de celos en tus comentarios. Si quieres que comparta mi _amour_ contigo, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

- Olvídalo, _frog_, el día que quiera algo contigo será el día que marque el inicio del apocalipsis.

Francis se sintió un poco contrariado con las palabras del inglés.

- Uhm, qué poco caballero para rechazar una proposición tan buena. Tú te lo pierdes.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Yo me lo pierdo.

Luego de ese comentario, Arthur cambió el tema radicalmente y no le dio tiempo a Francis de retomar. Al parecer existía un poco de esperanza para los dos.

OoO

Durante los últimos meses, Francis y él estaban bastante cercanos. Se visitaban, salían juntos, hablaban por teléfono, se enviaban correos electrónicos e inclusive se enviaban mensajes. Arthur había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en las últimas semanas y lo que encontró le había dejado perplejo.

Estaba aprovechando un día sin llovizna en Londres y atendía los rosales de su jardín, una taza de té humeaba en la mesa de la terraza y la brisa ligera del día daba vueltas las páginas de un libro que había estado leyendo.

Cortando unas rosas que ya se estaban marchitando tuvo un momento de realización.

- ¿Me estoy enamorando de _France_?

Se sentó en el suelo, junto al rosal, acariciando el pasto tierno que brotaba en esta época del año. Meditó unos minutos en silencio la pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya de lo de Alfred? Mmm, mucho.

¿Era tan malo sentir algo por Francis? Por una parte, el francés había sido tremendamente considerado con él y lo había ayudado a superar lo de Alfred. Por otra, Francis era extremadamente enamoradizo, no se salvaban ni hombres, ni mujeres. No podía confiar en alguien así. Y la pregunta más importante era, ¿el francés sentía algo por él? Recordó las múltiples conversaciones que habían tenido y ninguna era alentadora. Francis coqueteaba con él tanto como con la mesera del restaurant, del chico de la barra, entre otros. Además, siempre estaban insultándose, si no era la comida, eran las cejas, la forma de vestir y…la lista era larga. Francis siempre reclamaba contra algo, tal como él lo hacía.

Todo era muy confuso.

Ahora estaba a punto de partir a Nueva York, a una reunión de Naciones Unidas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, hacía mucho que no viajaba a Estados Unidos y lo invadió la melancolía. Además, hace meses que no se encontraba con Alfred. Intentando alegrarse pensó que, al menos, Francis y el resto de los europeos estaría ahí. También estarían Chile y algunas de las ex colonias británicas. Podía esquivar a Estados Unidos todo lo que quisiera.

OoO

Llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban la mayoría de los países resultó ser un dolor de cabeza. Sólo salir del _JFK Airport_ le había tomado una hora y media y el tráfico de Nueva York le había demorado una hora más.

Cuando llegó al hotel venía mucho más que enfadado y con hambre.

Las actividades no comenzarían hasta el día siguiente, así que decidió salir a buscar un lugar para comer. Su humor no mejoró cuando lo primero que vio fue un McDonald's.

- "Quizás debí quedarme en el hotel…" –pensó irónico.

El hotel estaba cerca de _Central Park_ y el corazón se le encogió al pensar en los buenos días con Alfred. Habían estado cerca de una semana en Nueva York, cuando recién habían empezado a salir, y habían ido todos los días a _Central Park_. Hizo una mueca y tomó la dirección contraria al parque.

¿Y si llamaba a Francis…?

OoO

Estaba en un restaurant italiano que le pareció lo suficientemente cómodo y sin recuerdos como para comer ahí. No se había atrevido a llamar a Francis, por lo que estaba solo, revisando su Blackberry desinteresadamente.

La comida había calmado parte de su rabia y ahora se sentía cansado. Al momento de pagar la cuenta, comenzaron los bostezos. Y cuando iba de vuelta al hotel, en una tranquila caminata, sonó su teléfono.

_- Hello? –_Arthur contestó sin revisar el identificador.

_- Hi, Iggy!_ _How are you? _–Al escuchar esa voz dejó de caminar.

- ¿Alfred?

_- Yes, man! Hey, _¿llegaste ya?

- Sí, ya estoy en Nueva York.

_- Cool!_ Quería saber si quieres venir a cenar conmigo hoy… -Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido y recuperó la movilidad en sus pies, para seguir caminando al hotel.

_- I'm sorry, Alfred –_respondió sin sentirlo realmente –La verdad es que ya he cenado y ahora voy a dormir. Como mañana comienza la reunión prefiero descansar y combatir el _jet lag_.

- Uhm, ya veo. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Hace mucho que no conversamos…

- Ya veremos, Alfred. Ahora si no te importa, debo colgar.

- Oh, claro. _Good night, Iggy! _

_- Good night, Alfred._

Sin creerselo, terminó de caminar las cuadras que le restaban para llegar al hotel. Y cuando llegó a su habitación, la rabia se apoderó de él. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso engreído a llamarlo e invitarlo a cenar?! Después de todo lo que hizo…

Dado que no tenía más opción, llamó a Francis.

OoO

_- Allo?_

- Francis, soy Arthur. ¿Podemos hablar?

Francis abrió los ojos aún adormilado. Miró la hora y vio que aún era temprano en Nueva York. La voz de Arthur sonaba urgente.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En el hotel. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

¿Así que Arthur estaba desesperado? Uhm, ya lo relajaría él.

- 805.

- Estaré ahí en 5 minutos –y colgó.

Para cuando logró procesar lo que había pasado, Arthur estaba tocando a su puerta. Al abrir, vio al inglés pálido y con miedo en los ojos.

- Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme… -susurró el inglés al entrar en la habitación.

Como Francis había pensado, una vez que estuvo bien despierto, era verdad que Arthur estaba desesperado, pero no por él. Le hizo una seña al inglés, para que tomara asiento en el escritorio que tenía la habitación. Él se sentó en la cama y con un ademán, le dio a entender a Arthur que debía hablar.

- Alfred me llamó –en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca del inglés, Francis sintió que su sistema entraba en alerta –Quería que fuéramos a cenar. Y lo rechacé.

Francis ladeó la cabeza, indicando que no entendía a qué iba el británico.

- Insistió para que fuéramos mañana.

Ahora el francés hizo un gesto de entendimiento. Y cerró los ojos para pensar un momento. Es cierto que tenía sentimientos para con el británico, pero para Arthur había sido importante la relación que tuvo con Alfred.

- No quiero ir.

Las palabras lo sacaron de sus reflexiones.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

- Eres el único que me ha visto mal. No quiero seguir estando mal. Alfred sólo me llamó y mira cómo me dejó –Arthur se sonrojó ante su ataque de sinceridad, pero se sentía vulnerable y necesitaba un amigo –Tengo rabia –agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Francis asintió y se levantó. Una vez que llegó al lado de Arthur, le dio un apretón en un hombro.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos una cita, mañana? ¿A la hora de la cena?

Arthur miró a Francis abriendo la boca, sorprendido, luego la cerró. Sus mejillas redoblaron el rojo de su sonrojo y asintió, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo tenemos, mañana, una cita de verdad, _frog_? –se aventuró el inglés.

- ¿Y quién dijo que lo que yo te estaba ofreciendo era una cita de mentira, _sourcils_?

Arthur se levantó sonrojado, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

- ¿Quieres una cita de verdad, conmigo?

- Creo que hace tiempo estamos teniendo citas de verdad, _mon petit lapin_. Quizás no nos habíamos dado cuenta –respondió Francis, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del inglés.

- Puede ser… O quizás no queríamos reconocerlo –respondió Arthur, acercándose un poco más al francés –Yo nunca saldría con una rana como tú –agregó con una risa desafiante.

- Y yo nunca saldría con alguien con tan mal gusto como tú –le respondió Francis, acercándose hasta que sintió que sus narices se tocaban.

- Pero eres mi amigo, mi mejor enemigo… -dijo Arthur, cerrando los ojos.

- Siempre serás mi mejor enemigo, Arthur.

Francis cerró el espacio que les quedaba y besó a Arthur. No le sorprendió que este le correspondiera delicadamente, con algo de miedo. Él también estaba asustado, pero estaba seguro de que esto era lo correcto.

OoO

La reunión acababa de terminar. Para variar había sido bastante improductiva. Los países latinoamericanos se habían lucido en el arte de no prestar atención y hubo un momento bastante complicado que involucraba a las siempre orgullosas y altivas Colombia y Venezuela.

- Lamento el desorden, Arthur –le sonrió Manuel a su lado –No es nada personal.

- Lo sé, chileno. Aunque me intriga cómo es que hacen más desorden que cuando está toda la Unión Europea, junta.

- Recuerda que somos "parientes" del Toño. A lo mejor algo tiene que ver eso –se despidió sonriendo el chileno.

Arthur sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida, para seguir ordenando las pocas notas que había tomado. El salón seguía lleno de naciones, cuyas conversaciones se alzaban como un murmullo en los oídos del inglés.

En ese momento sintió unos brazos que se enroscaban en su cintura y una voz de marcado acento le proponía:

- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Por supuesto.

Cuando Francis le soltó y el inglés tomó sus cosas para irse, se dio cuenta de que el murmullo ya no estaba. Miró alrededor y se encontró con muchos pares de ojos que los miraban de vuelta.

- Creo que ha sido sorpresivo para ellos… -meditó el francés.

Tomando la mano que le ofrecía Francis, salieron del salón de conferencias de Naciones Unidas al restaurant en el que el francés había hecho reservaciones. Seguro que el rumor de ellos juntos correría como fuego en la pólvora, pero al inglés no le importaba.

Cuando iban bajando las escalinatas del edificio, Alfred se acercó al dúo.

- ¿Es verdad que están juntos? –preguntó sin rodeos. El inglés enarcó una ceja, por los pocos modales de su ex colonia.

- Sí, he invadido las regiones vitales de _Anglaterre_ y ahora es mío.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron por la sorpresa, el sonrojo del inglés le cubrió la cara en tiempo record y Francis aprovechó el momento para seguir caminando, dejando solo al americano.

Recuperado de la impresión, Alfred se dio vuelta para mirar a la pareja que seguía de la mano.

¡NO HABLES DE MIS REGIONES VITALES, _FROG_!

Alfred presenció privilegiadamente cómo, después del grito de Arthur, el rostro de Francis tuvo un encuentro cercano con el maletín del inglés y cómo después del golpe, Arthur siguió tirando de la mano del francés adolorido.

Quizás, así estaban mejor.

* * *

_Y se terminó. Espero que las amantes del FrUK hayan disfrutado esta historia._

_Muchas gracias por leer!  
_

_Espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre la historia :)  
_


End file.
